My Heart Will Go On
by Always Hopeful
Summary: ONESHOT! COMPLETE! Minerva mourns Albus's death. Songfic to My Heart Will Go On. Character reuinion at the end. HPHBP spoilers!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, though I wish I could say that I did!**

**A/N: Okay, I know I should be working on the five other fics I'm doing, such as "Retrieving What Was Lost", "Changing the Past", "Disappearing", "Who Am I?", and "Phantom of Hogwarts", but let me say two things: One, I don't really have inspiration for any of those, and two, this one was just begging to be written. Please let me know what you think!**

**My Heart Will Go On…**

It had been a month since Albus Dumbledore, defeater of Grindlewald, member of the Wizengamot, and headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had died. Everyone was still in mourning, though they all knew that they still had to carry on. It hurt everyone to know that Albus would not be there anymore to help them. Molly Weasly was almost always crying, despite Arthur Weasly's many attempts to comfort her. Remus Lupin had seemed to fall back on all attempts to get back to a normal life after Sirius' death. The entire Weasly family was in mourning. Ron Weasly spent most of time, not only battling his own sorrows, but comforting Ginny and Hermione at the same time. Harry didn't know where to start looking for the other horcruxes, but he knew that he had to start somewhere. He did know, however, that he was happy that Hermione and Ron would be helping him along the way.

But no one was taking it as hard as Minerva McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor house, Transfigurations professor, and, now that Albus was dead, Headmistress of Hogwarts. The circumstances by which she had received the job of headmistress was the worse imaginable. She had never wanted to be headmistress. She had always thought Albus had done a fine job, and had never wanted to take his place through his death. She missed him desperately, and longed for the days when they were together. And what made her mourn even more was the fact that she and Albus had been secretly married for more than three decades. They had both talked for hours on end about the day when they could freely admit to the world that she was in fact Professor Minerva Dumbledore, rather than Professor Minerva McGonagall. They talked of the places they'd go together without worrying about being seen or discovered; of all the celebrations they'd go to where they could wear their wedding bands in public without a care; and of how they could walk hand in hand together without having to explain themselves to anyone.

Every member of the Order noticed the definite change in the way Minerva acted. It took her so long to get used to the fact that she was now the head of the Order, taking his place at the head of the table and being to one to call the meetings. She seemed to be getting little, if any, sleep at all. And she would only show her face in public if it was absolutely necessary. Then, when she finally did show up, there were dark circles under her eyes; those eyes, which were once a wonderful shade of green, were now red from lack of sleep. At least, everyone assumed it was from lack of sleep. But Minerva knew it was also from hours of crying her eyes out.

She hadn't even changed rooms. She was still sleeping, on those rare occasions when she did sleep, in her old rooms. She just couldn't bring herself to move her possessions into his rooms. Not that there was a whole lot left in her rooms. Over the years, she had took to keeping her things in his rooms, for she was more often than not there. But today, as she sat silently crying in her bedroom, she knew that she must do so if she were to complete to acceptance stage of his death. She would have to transfer her things from her office to his and from her rooms to the ones they had shared for so long.

But that was just the trouble. She couldn't bring herself to believe that he was actually gone. It hurt too much to even think about. When she was awake, her thoughts were almost always on him. When she slept, her dreams were of him, and of all the things they had talked of doing once the war was over. It hurt to be awake, and it hurt to sleep. She couldn't escape that feeling of pain which constantly stabbed through her heart, threatening to be her own death, breaking her piece by piece, day by day. Despite the fact that she knew he was dead, she knew that, as long as those who were faithful to him remained faithful, he would live on. His presence was everywhere, which was the only thing which brought a small shadow of a smile to her face.

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on_

Minerva knew that it was time to move to the rooms she had shared with him had finally come. So, she did, on a day when no one else was in the castle. She didn't feel like speaking with anyone. She loaded her stuff from her office and her rooms and transferred them, her heavy heart weighing heavily within her chest.__

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Ooooooooooo

As she finished unpacking, she thought of Albus's life. He had always been there for those who needed him to be. That was one of the things that had first attracted her to him. He had always been so thoughtful, caring, and loving. Even in times when he was forced to leave the castle by the ministry, he had been there for her.__

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Minerva remembered the first time they had admitted their love to each other. She had worked at Hogwarts for nearly a decade, and they had already settled into their comfortable routine of bi-weekly chess matches in his office. The night of one of their matches happened to take place on Christmas Eve, but instead of playing, he took her on a sleigh ride, after they had visited Hogsmede and he had bought her the most beautiful golden lion's brooch, with two rubies for the eyes. Once they got back to the castle, they ended up having a snowball fight, after which they went back to their rooms. She smiled as she remembered how he came back later that evening and proposed to her (). It was the first romance for both, and lasted for a lot longer than a select few who knew of it had thought it would. Their lives, as had their souls, had melted into one.__

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're one

Minerva had not realized that by now, she was crying. But she cried so often lately that it was as normal to her as breathing was. And when a voice came to her in his office, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Minerva, darling," it said. She knew that voice as well as she knew her own. It was his voice. Her eyes finally rested upon his portrait, but she was surprised to see that he was still sleeping. _'What the…?'_ She didn't have time to finish her thought, for she soon felt the cold touch on her arm. She had only felt that sensation once before, and it was five years before, when she was walking down the hall, not looking up because she was busy reading a report she had gotten from Xiomara Hooch on the subject of Quidditch, and had accidentally walked through Peeves, the pesky poltergeist. She turned around and felt her jaw drop as she saw the ghost of her husband, Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus…" she whispered. He smiled.

"Yes, Tabby, it is me," he said, calling her by her nickname. He had always loved calling her that, in reference to her feline animagus form, and was flattered the day he found that she only allowed him to call her that.__

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

"Albus, you have no idea how much I miss you," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I love you so much and need you here by my side." He simply smiled and placed a cold hand to her cheek. She went to place her hand on top of his, but her hand only went through his and onto her own cheek, causing her to become frustrated.

"I love you too, Tabby," he said warmly. "But just because I am gone does not mean you have to stop living as well. Our world needs you, and you can't disappoint them. You cannot let them down just because I'm not there. After all, I may not be there in the physical sense, but I am there in your mind and in your heart."

"But Albus, my heart is breaking with every day, every hour, every minute, every second in which you are not next to me, holding me and telling me everything will be alright." Tears were once again falling from her eyes.

"But Tabby," he said, "things _will_ be alright. You'll see." He leaned in and brushed his cold lips against hers. "The heart is strong, and no matter how many times it might break, it can be mended with time, and love, and friendship, all of which you have. You have the time, you have the love and friendship all around you. The staff love you, your students adore you, and I love you, and always will." He smiled, that twinkle in his eyes. "Don't ever stop living just because I have." She smiled.

"I'll try, Albus," she said. "I hope I won't let you down."

"You never have before," he said. "I'll be watching over you."

"Thank you, Albus," she whispered. "You know, for everything."

"No, Minerva," he said. He leaned in next to her ear, sending chills up and down her back and the hairs on the nape of her neck to stand up. "Thank _you_."__

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

"I love you," Minerva said once again. He smiled.

"I love you too," he said. And with that, he faded slowly away, leaving behind his grieving widow. But, somehow, she no longer felt as bad as she had only minutes before.

No, their love would not fade away.__

There is some love that will not go away

For the next several years, after the triumph of Harry Potter over Lord Voldemort, Minerva never forgot that night when Albus came to talk to her. That night made his death more bearable, though not less painful. His portrait spoke with her often, but she still missed and needed his touch. Then, one dark and stormy night…

Ooooooooooo

Poppy Pomfrey, Minerva's best friend since childhood, came out of the infirmary, tears falling from her eyes. She looked at everyone with a mournful look. The Weasly clan was there, as well as Hermione, Harry, and the rest of the teaching staff. Even members of the Order were there. They all looked at her, worried looks upon her face. Poppy tried to find the right words, but just couldn't.

"Well, Poppy," whispered Xiomara. "Is she…?" Poppy nodded solemnly.

"I'm afraid so, Xio," she said. "She… is… gone." She lowered her eyes. Hermione gasped and held on tightly to Ron, now her fiancée. Harry held onto Ginny, his wife of some months, and Molly grabbed onto Arthur and sobbed. Sylvia Sprout cried into her hands.

"I can't believe it," whispered Xiomara, tears falling. She leaned against a wall for support, but it didn't help. She fell to the ground. "Minerva Katherine McGonagall… dead!" She pulled her knees tightly to her chest, placed her arms around them, and then laid her head down on top of her arms.

"Poor Professor McGonagall," cried Hermione.

"No," whispered Poppy. Everyone looked at her, confused. "First of all, it's Professor Dumbledore." She saw the surprised looks of those who did not know of the marriage. "Yes, she was married to Albus for forty years before he died. And second of all, don't say 'Poor Professor'. She was happy to go. She hated to live on without him. She was miserable when she was not near him. They loved each other. And now, she can finally be with him." The others nodded.

Meanwhile, Minerva felt herself leaving her body and heading up towards the clouds. She shot one last smile towards the group outside the hospital wing, and then looked onward and upward. When she finally reached the Heavens above, she looked around, and it didn't take long for her to see him.

"Hello you," he said. She smiled as she ran to his arms, joyous at being with him once again after all these years. And thus, Albus and Minerva Dumbledore were once again reunited for all eternity.__

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

**: This is a reference to another story, "It Must've Been The Mistletoe". True, the timelines don't match up, but it's still the same basic story.**

**A/N2: Here is this story. I felt like crying when I was writing it, but I do not regret it! I hope you guys enjoyed this as well as I do! Love you long time if you read it, and love you even longer if you review! Hehe, LOL! Lotsa lurve! Always Hopeful**


End file.
